


When in Rome, Don't Be Remus

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: Sirius and Remus find each other after years apart. The question is- how did two Romans come to be in Spartacus's army?(Wolfstar AUed into the Spartacus universe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Harry Potter, any slash pairing, Spartacus au. Either replace the characters, or participate in the canon universe.
> 
> I thought about having Sirius take up Lucius Caelius's role and this happened.
> 
> If you have no idea what Spartacus is, it's a tv show you can probably guess the basic plot of from the name. It's got a lot of over the top blood, nudity, and two awesome gay lovers who have a cameo in this. They also talk weird. Sorry about that.

Stocking wine and other delicacies had been a good move. At first, Sirius expected to use it only for his own comfort. Now, in this broken temple, it served a better use. In times past, he’d been at grander parties. At least this one was for slaves, not on the backs of them. As a Roman, even one that aided Spartacus, he found it best to let them enjoy it on their own.

But it didn’t take long for him to realize he wasn’t the only one watching and not partaking.

Huddled in a corner, the man did not seem oblivious to the party. He watched with interest. Sirius did as well. This man might be scrawny, scarred, and, once he realized he was being watched, staring at him with a wary look, but that only made Sirius more determined. Because then he was sure he knew this person.

Breaking the promise to himself to leave everyone be and not give more cause for Spartacus’s friend Agron to hate him, Sirius got up. After a quick detour to grab some of the best meat still available, he walked over to this supposed stranger.

“I wouldn’t have offer if I did not intend to share.” Sirius held out the scrap of meat to the man.

He’d turned his head away. Holding his hand up, he spoke, “gratitude but I feel ill.”

“All the more reason to eat.” Sirius still held out the food.

“Stomach turns too much.”

Sirius lowered the offending piece of food. “Because of who gives it?”

“No!” The protest came immediately. He turned to Sirius for a moment, eyes sparking with something recognizable. Or it would have been had he not turned away as quickly as he’d spoken. “No-- it is meat that does not settle well with me.”

Sirius sat down next to him. “Then this is far from a celebration for you. You did not have much of these at your villa? Or did you work the land?” He doubted that someone could in that state. “...The mines?”

Nothing but a shrug in response.

“You look familiar,” Sirius said.

No response came at first, then after a shaky breath… “I am Remus.”

Sirius’s brow furrowed and then his eyes widened. He saw it now, even with Remus looking away. The same light brown hair and skin-- now more tanned than freckled, not to mention weathered. Years ago, there’d been no scratches, only the smoothness of skin as his hands roamed across his body.

A body that was now so, so different. There was little to fill out those bones save for lean muscles. The realization struck Sirius with enough force that he let go of his food and sank back against the wall.

“ _Remus?_ Why did you not break words before?”

“I did not want you to see me as this.” His face flushed.

Sirius reached out before Remus flinched away. He let his hand fall back to his side. “You know I would never care about that.” Sirius craned his neck to get a better look at him, regardless of Remus’s attempt to hide himself. “How did you come here?”

“Asked with more manners than I recall you using.” A bitter smile twisted Remus’s lips. “I will answer if you give answer for yourself.”

“You recall my thoughts on slavery. Spartacus but comes as welcome surprise.”

Remus narrowed his eyes. “You left everything in hopes of him stumbling upon you?”

Sirius couldn’t keep dodging the truth. Now he was grateful he hadn’t eaten anything. He’d have felt considerably more ill when answering. This time he looked away. “No, I have been here some time. My father… did not approve of how I behaved.”

“He could not purchase others’ silence forever?” Remus’s voice held no venom, only resignation.

“Apologies. Remus, I--”

“I did not expect to be your last,” Remus said distantly. “Apologies for what you have suffered. None here will find fault in such acts.”

Sirius glanced at Agron and Nasir. After being threatened for the better course of an hour by Agron, the sight of him drunk and nibbling delicately on Nasir’s throat left him surprised. Seeing him drop to his knees amplified the effect.

Any doubts of Remus’s assurance were laid to rest by watching Spartacus’s right hand man suck cock in front of the whole rebellion.

“As I see.” Before the heat overtook him, Sirius turned back to Remus. Suddenly anyone else was far from his mind. “You were the only one to hold meaning to me. You are still the only one.” He shifted his body to now fully face Remus. “I tried to find you.”

“I did not want you to.” Remus smoothed the fabric of his tunic down, stretching it evenly across his shoulder. “Much has happened. Our parents were not all that separated us.” His skin went from flush to pale in moments. With his eyes turned away from Sirius once again and lips set, he hooked one finger under the front of his tunic and pulled back the shoulder. Tanned skin turned into white scar tissue. “After the bite, there was no place for me but the games.”

“A werewolf,” Sirius whispered. “How long?”

“Not a month after we last set eyes. I could not let it destroy anyone else. I sold myself when my parents would not. I was fortunate in both pits and arena. As I was that Spartacus saw more man than beast in me. He freed me with the others.” Finally, Remus met his eyes. “Silver chains bind me. They are the only ones we took with us.”

“That is why you did not want me to see you.” Sirius bit his lip. He stretched out his hand, straightened Remus’s tunic, and then brushed back his hair as he used to.

Remus tensed.

“You know I would never care about that.” Sirius smiled.

Remus embraced him before he could see it. But he felt it against his lips when Sirius kissed him.

“Whatever your doubts, I will always care for you,” Sirius promised.

Remus pressed his face to his neck. “I have always loved you.” His trembling ceased when Sirius held him tighter.

The others celebrated their wine and meat and delicacies. Sirius celebrated having Remus in his arms again.


End file.
